Blog użytkownika:Wielka/Nasze przygody
Informacje *WIELKA CZWÓRKA!!!!! *Czkawka ,Merida, Roszpunka i zamrożonyŁeb mają 16 lat. *Czkawka rok temu w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach zniknął *NO to common!!!!! 1. ~Czkawka~ Wleciałem na Szczerbatku do naszej kryjówki. W środku był Jack bawiący się śniegiem ,Roszpunka czesząca włosy.....Meridy?!?!!?!? - Eeeee..... Ktoś nam podmienił Meridę? -zapytałem. - Tak - powiedział Jack - Dziś jeszcze ani razu mnie nie obraziła. - Oh nie buj się Jack, zaraz jak Roszpunka mnie zostawi w spokoju zabije cię - powiedziała Meri "słodkim" głosem. -Aaaahhhaaaa - zdziwił się Jack. - Ja będę na zewnątrz jakby co - powiedziałem i wyszedłem z naszej ogromniastej jaskini. Usiadłem na jakimś większym kamieniu i patrzyłem na wschód. Nasza jaskinia była koło plaży więc, mogłem wpatrywać się w morze godzinami. A co ciekawego jest na wschodzie? Luk Tuk(Europa). Niestety Leku Tuk nie jest naszym celem podróży. Poszujemy Talizmanu Smoka ,ale nic o nim nie wiemy. Jednak obawiam się ,że wiem kto mógłby wiedzieć. Ta sama osoba wkuła całą Smoczą Księgę na pamięć. Następnego dnia Obudziłem się jako ostatni. Troche dziwne. - Coś się stało ,że się tak wczeeeeeeeśnie zerwaliście? -zapytałem ziewając i wstając z ziemi. - Jack zniknął. Zostawił tylko ten swój kijek mocy - powiedziała Merida (xD Kijek Mocy :3) - Pewnie gdzieś się szwęda po lesie - stwierdziłem. Nagle do naszych uszu dobiegł krzyk o wysokiej częstotliwości (babski czyli ,że). Po chwili coś łupneło w ziemie przed naszą jaskinią. - I znalazła się zguba -zaśmiałem się. Podeszłem do Jack'a i pomogłem mu wstać. Niestety Mrożona skręciła kostkę i połamała rękę ,więc musiałem pomagać mu stać równo. - Twój smok mnie chyba nie lubi - powiedział cicho Jack. W tej chwili się załamałem. - Nieżle musiałeś go wkurzyć - powiedziała Roszpunka owijając jego rękę i kostkę w swoje włosy. Teraz ta magiczna pioseneczka i Jack jest zdrowy. Popchnąłem go na ziemie. - Za wkurzanie mojego smoka - powiedziałem. - Dobra słuchajcie. Mam pomysł co de tego Talizmanu Smoka ,który musimy zniszczyć. - NO TO MÓW!!! - powiedzieli wszyscy chórem. - Znam osobe ,która może nam pomóc ,ale to wiąrze się z tym ,że będziemy musieli polecieć *dramatyczne zbliżenie na Czkawkę* na Berk - westchnąłem. - Chyba żartujesz - powiedziała zdziwiona Roszpunka. - Niestety nie. - westchnąłem. - Cóż! Trzeba się szykować do drogi - powiedziała głośno Merida Zaczeliśmy zbierać swoje rzeczy typu : koce ,jedzenie ,patelnia Roszpunki i inne. Po 10 minutach byliśmy gotowi do podróży.Roszpunka usiadła za mną na Szczerbatku ,a Merida złapała za jej włosy. Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Merida jak zwykle bujała się na włosach Roszpunki . - Ej! A gdzie Jack? -zapytała Roszpunka. - Tutaj! -krzyknął Jack. - Stęskniliście się? - Nie - stwierdziła Roszpunka. - Nie za specjalnie - odparła Merida. - W duchu liczyłem ,że cie zgubiliśmy - powiedziałem spokojnie. 2 godziny później. - Jesteśmy niedaleko ! - krzyknąłem budząc dziewczyny. - A z skąd taki wniosek? -zapytał Jack. - Bo właśnie przelatujemy nad Wyspą Smoków. - stwierdziłem. -Al zaraz ,jak ty chcesz to zrobić? - zapytała zaspanym, głosem Roszpunka. -Śledzik zawsze przychodzi na zajęcia w Akademii 5 minut przed czasem ,a jak tam go nie spotkamy to zawsze możemy pójść do jego domu ,co nie? -powiedziałem. - Dużo mnie mineło? -zapytała Merida ,która dopiero co się obudziła. - Nie nic ważnego ,poza psełdo planem - odparł Jack. Zacząłem się rozglądać.Nagle usłyszałem krzyk. - JACK! Bierz dziewczyny i leccie na Berk. Schowajcie się w lesie! - krzyknałem. Jack tym swoim kijkiem mocy (xD) zrobił lodowy "most". Dalej na nich nie patrzyłem. Leicałem w kierunku z którego dochodził krzyk. Ktoś spadał do wody. - Czy to? - zaczałem - Astrid? SZCZERBATE GAZU! Mordka popędził najszybciej jak umiał. W ostatniej chwili ją złapaliśmy. Czego ta się nadal drze. ~Astrid~ Nagle przestałam spadać ,ale nie wiedzieć czemu nadal krzcze. Pewnie dlatego ,że coś mnie porwało. Najpewniej smok. Spróbowałam spojrzeć co to za rasa ,a było ciężkie skoro smok trzymał mnie za kostkę. Ostatecznie mi się to udało. To nie możliwe! - SZCZERBATEK!!!!! - krzyknełam radośnie. Nagle poczułam ból w plecach. Leżałam na ziemi. Niestety Szczerbatek nie wylądował ,ale poleciał w kierunku..... BERK!!!!! - Czkawka - szepnełam z nadzieją. ~Czkawka~ Wylądowałem w Kruczym Urwisku. Tam zobaczyłem swoich przyaciół. - Długo ci to zajeło - stwierdził Jack. - Dobra to co robimy? - zapytała Roszpunka - Chyba rozstawiamy obóz - odparła Merida - Albo coś zjedzmy. - jęknął Jack - Głodny jestem. - A może zatopmy Jack'a w tamtym jeziorku - powiedziała entuzjastycznie Merida - Czasem mam wrażenie ,że tylko my tu jesteśmy mormalni - powiedziałem do Roszpunki - Co nie? - potwierdzila. Jack i Merida zaczeli się bić. Ja i Roszpunka rozbiliśmy obóz ,przygotowaliśmy wszystko do maskowania obozu ,złowiliśmy ryby w jeziorku i upiekliśmy je nad ogniskiem ,które przygotowałem i tak minął cały dzien. Wszyscy położyliśmy się spać. 2. ~Merida~ Obudził mnie jakiś szelest. Złapałam swój łuk i przygotowałam do ataku. Szelest się powtórzył. Kopnełam ZamrożonegoŁba w plecy. - Jeszcze 5 minut - jęknął. - Jack. Jack wstawaj. - zaczełam go budzić. - Jack ktoś tu jest. Podniósł się. Nareszcie. - Zdawało ci się pewnie - westchnął. Nagle znowu zaszeleściało - A m-m-mmm-może to wiewiórka. Albo Króliczek. Króliczki mogą przestraszyć. (xD) Zaczełam nasłuchiwać. Obróciłam się o 90 stopni i strzeliłam. Rozległ się krzyk ,który obudził Czkawkę i Roszpunkę. - Co się dzieje?! - zapytał Czkawka. - Trafiłam kogoś - powiedziałam szybko. Chłopak od smoków podiósł się i podzedł do wskazanych przeze mnie krzaków. ~Czkawka~ Podszedłem do krzaków. Rozchyliłem je i zobaczyłem... - Astrid?!?! - zdziwiłem się. - Nie Szpadka! - powiedziała wkurzona próbując wyjąć strzałę z łydki. - Pomożesz mi czy będziesz się gapił?!!? Szybko wyciągnąłem strzałę z jej nogi ,ale nikt nie powiedział ,że szybko będzie delikatnie. Z rany leciała krew ,ale niewiele. Pomogłem Astrid wstać ,a ta mnie przytuliła. - Tęskniłam - szepneła - A to co za dziewczyny? Odsuneliśmy się od siebie ,ale musiałem jej pomóc stać ,bo chyba nie dawała rady sama ,albo chciała być blisko mnie możliwe ,że to drugie ,ale szczerze.... mi się to podoba. - Ej ,ja też tu jestem! - oburzył się Jack. - Astrid to jest Roszpunka - zacząłem. - I jeśli łaska to zaraz ci opatrzy rane. - Oj przepraszam. - powiedziała i podbiegła do nas. Zaczeła owijać ranną nogę As w swoje włosy. - To ta ruda wiewióra strzeliła we mnie!?!>!?!?!??! - krzykneła Astrid i już miała zaatakować ,ale ją zatrzymałem. - ŻE JAK MNIE NAZWAŁAŚ?!?!?!?!?!?! - krzykneła wściekła Merida. - Jack trzymaj Meridę - powiedziałem szybko. Mróz zareagował szybko. - A może je póścimy i zobaczymy sobie walkę dziewczyn? -zapytał Jack. - No ciekawie by było bo poziom jest wyrównany tak mniej więcej - stwierdziłem i przycisnąłem Astrid do siebie po prawie się wyrwała. - Roszpunka dłogu jeszcze?!? - Wiesz ,gdyby twoja była choć na chwile się uspokoiła to by już było załatwione - westchneła Roszpunka. - CO?!?! - krzykneliśmy z Astrid w tym samym czasie. Jack i Merida zwijali się na ziemi ze śmiechu - My nigdy nie ..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Serio? Ja myślałam ,że.... - zaczeła Punka (Nareszcie wymyśliłam zdrobnienie) - Nie kończ i śpiewaj! - rozkazałem. Roszpunka zaśpiewała piosenkę i As była już zdrowa. - J-j-j-jak? -zdziwiła się Astrid. - Czysta magia - zaśmiałem się. - Nie przedstawiłeś nas - chrząknął Jack, -No fakt. Astrid to jest Merida - ppokazałem "rudą wiewiórkę" - A to Jack Mróz ,ale pewnie go nie widzisz. - Jack Mróz? Ten z bajek Pyskacza? - zapytała Astrid. - Właśnie ten - potwierdziłem. - AAA!!! - krzykneła Astrid. - Tam ... Niebył a-a-a-a teraz jest!!!!! - Astrid to jest właśnie człowiek głupszy od Mieczyka i Szpadki ~ Jack - powiedziałem - Ej! Nie jest fajnie jak ktos się wyraża o czyjejś głupocie ,jednak tym razem się nie obrażę ,bo nawet nie zauważyłeś ,że twojego smoka tu nie ma! - powiedział szybko Jack i zaczął się śmiać. - Spokojnie jest w Smoczej Akademii ,zamknełam go w klatce ,a teraz będę cię szantażować - powiedziała Astrid. - Serio? - zaśmiałem się - A czemu ci tak zależy ,żebym został? - Bez ciebie Berk jest zupełnie inne - zaczeła Astrid. - Przesadzasz ,ubyło najsłabszego ,a cała wioska jest smutna? - zdziwiłem się. - Bliźniaki przestał rozrabiać , Sączysmark przestał mnie podrywać i pociesz mnie ,że jeszcze wrócisz , Pyskacz przestał zawitywać do własnej kuźni ,a twój ojciec całe dnie siedzi w twoim pokoju - stwierdziła Astrid. Byłem zszokowany. Spojrzałem na swoich przyjaciół (Jack'a ,Meridę , Roszpunkę). Oni uśmiechneli się. - No to w takim razie może na trochę zostanę - powiedziałem. - Idę wypuścić Szczerbatka ,ale będzie scenka ,już się nie mogę doczekać - powiedziała podekscytowana Astrid. - A z skąd wiedziałaś ,że chce jakąś szopkę zrobić? - zapytałem - Znam cię poprostuy i tyle - stwierdziła As i poszła. Po 10 minutach pojawił się Szczerbatek. - Roszpunka ogarnij włosy ,aby nie zwisały ,a ty Merida będziesz musiała z Jack'iem lecieć - powiedziałem. - Chwała śmiesznym scenkom - powiedziała radośnie Merida - Zaraz! Ale czemu z Jack'iem?!?! Zaczeliśmy zabawe. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka ,a Roszpunka usiadła za mną. Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Jack z Meridą dotrzymywali nam kroku.Zatrzymaliśmy się nad wioską. - Szczerbatek - powiedziałem. Smok zaryczał głośno. Wszyscy zebrali się na placu głównym wioski. Dało się nawet słyszeć takie Krzyki jak :"Nocna Furia" i "Czkawka wrócił". Naprawdę się stęsknili. - Lądujemy. Wylądowaliśmy ,a Jack z Meridą obok nas. Zaczeły się wiwaty. Ludzie 3 razy Wielka Czwórka uratowała świat ,ale to nie znaczy ,że jesteśmy bohaterami (znaczy). - Spokój! - krzyknął ,chyba ojciec - CO się tu dzieje!?! Po chwiliz tłumu wyłonił się tata. Gdy mnie zobaczył jego mina była bezcenna. - Czkawka - powiedział cicho i nagle przytulił mnie. Delikatnie jak na niego. Mimo to odwzajemniłem gest. Po chwili puścił mnie. Chrząknął. - Kto to? - zapytał i wskazał na moich przyjaciół. - To jest Merida , Roszpunka iiiiiiii...... Jack Mróz - powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się jak debil. Ojciec chyba widział Jack'a bo jakoś się nie zdziwił ,że go wymieniłem. Z tłumu wyłonili się moi dawni przyjaciele ,czyli Śledzik ,Sączysmark , Bliźniaki i Astrid. Wszyscy obdarzyli mnie dość miłym uściskiem. - Zapraszam wszystkich do twierdzy ,trzeba utrzcić powrót mojego syna! - krzyknął radośnie ojciec. Po chwili na placu głównym zostałem ja,moi przyjaciele i smoki. Nastała niezręczna cisza. - To co? Idziemy do twierdzy? - zapytałem i zacząłem iść w kierunku twierdzy ,ale coś złapało mnie za kamizelkę. To była Astrid. - Czkawka ,a może nas przedstawisz? -zaproponowała Astrid. - E..... Jasne. Jack , Merida , Roszpunka to jest Sączysmark , Śledzik , Bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka ,a Astrid zdążyliście już poznać. Sączysmarku ,Śledziku , Mieczyku , Szpadko to jest Jack , Merida i Roszpunka - przedstawiłem wszystkich sobie. Zauważyłem ,że Szpadka z rozmarzeniem spogląda na Jack'a. A Smark zapatrzył się w Meridę. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem. - Emm.... Jack , Merida , Roszpunka może was oprowadzę - zapropowałem. - Nie. Zrobi to Sączysmark i nwm Szpadka. My mamy do wymienienia parę zdań - powiedziała Astrid. Po chwili przyjaciele znikneli ,zostałem tylko ja i Astrid ..... niestety. - Chodz. Astrid pociągneła mnie do swojego domu. Usiedliśmy na kanapie. - Czemu uciekłeś? - zapytała. I tyego pytania najbardziej się obawiałem. - Taka praca - odpawiedziałem krótko. - Praca? -zdziwiła się Astrid. - Wiesz..... z Jack'iem ,Meridą i Roszpunką ratujemy świat i tak dalej - próbowałem się jakoś wywinąć. - Z tymi księżniczkami i sniegowym Bałwanem ? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie - zdziwiła się Astrid. - Możemy porozmawiać o tym co działo się na Berk podczas mojej nieobecności? -zapytałem. - Niewiele. Już ci mówiła co u jeźdźców się zmieniło.... - Ale nie powiedziałaś co u ciebie było przez ten rok. - wtrąciłem. - Chcesz herbaty? -zapytała nagle Astrid. - Nie. Astrid opowiedz mi co się u ciebie działo przez ten rok - powiedziałem ,a nawet prawie rozkazałem. ~Astrid~ Niczego tak na szybko nie wym,yśle ,a nie powiem mu wprost ,że prawie codziennie płakałam przez niego. - Astrid proszę powiedz mi - powiedział miłym i spokojnym głosem ,który mnie rozbraja. -NIC - powiedziałam dosyć głośno. - A...aha - westchnął. - Wiesz ,ja może już pójdę. Nagle rozległ się krzyk o wysokiej częstotliwości. - Boże trzeba go nauczyć krzyczeć jak facet - jęknął Czkawka -Ale kogo ? -zdziwiłam się. - Jack'a - westchnał i wyszedł z mojego domu. Poszłam do swojego pokoju. Padłam na łóżko ,nagle i niewiadomo kiedy zasnełam. hihihi. Będę zła i nie dowiecie się co się stało Jack'owi . Bu hahahahhaha! '3. '''Talizman Smoka - czyli coraz bliżej celu ~Czkawka~ Wszedłem do twierdzy. Wszędzie było pusto ,ale co się dziwić ,jest 5 rano. Podeszłem do półki z "zabytkowymi" księgami. Wziąłem jedną zatytułowaną "Mityczne przedmioty". - Tajemnicze oko , Trujące pióro , O jest! Talizman Smoka - mruknąłem. ''Talizman Smoka Talizman ten pozwala kątrolować smoki. Wiele lat temu został ukryty w miejscu o którym każdy wie ,ale nie każdy potrafi dostrzec.... ''- ''Książki skarbnicą wiedzy ta jasne - prychnąłem. - Hmmmmmmmmm......... Miejsce o którym każdy wie ,ale nie każdy potrafi dostrzec....... Wyspa Smoków? Każdy o niej wie ,ale nie każdy wie gdzie ona jest... Dobra trzeba będzie sprawdzić Wyspe Smoków. Nagle do twierdzy ,ktoś wszedł. Tym kimś był Śledzik. Podszedł do półki z księgami i na 100% wziął Księgę Smoków. - Hej - powiedziałem - Cześć - odparł. -Emmmm.... Śledzik? -zacząłem. - Wiesz coś może o Talizmanie Smoka? - Tyle co jest w tej księdzę - powiedział Śledzik i wskazał na książkę ,którą trzymam. - A domyślasz się gdzie może on być? - zapytałem. - Na początku myślałem ,że na Smoczej Wyspie ,ale tam go nie ma - westchnął Śledzik. - Wiele razy tam szukałem. -Aha ,a może...... - zacząłem - Czkawka słuchaj ,ten cały talizman to tylko bajeczka - wtrącił Śledzik i poszedł sobie. -Okeyyyy - zdziwiłem się. - On coś wie.... Wyszedłem z twierdzy i pobiegłem do Kruczego Urwiska. Tam nic się nie działo ,bo moi przyjaciele spali. Usiadłem przy jeziorku. O 7 obudziła się Merida. - Czkawka? Ty już nie śpisz? - zdziwiła się Mer. - Od 2 godzin - mruknąłem. Nagle obok mnie upadł miecz. Spojrzałem na Meridę ,trzymającą w ręku drugi miecz. Podniosłem broń z ziemi i stanąłem. Zaczeliśmy trening. ~Roszpunka~ Błagam nie znowu ,czy oni muszą ćwiczyć tak wcześnie? ~Jack~ Ludzie , niektórzy próboją spać! ~Czkawka~ Po chwili obudził się Jack ,a po nim Roszpunka. - Która godzina? - zapytała Punka. - Gdzieś tak kilka minut po 7 - odparłem i zablokowałem atak Meridy - Wiecie ,że niektórzy chcieliby sobie pospać? - zapytał zaspanym głosem Jack O 9:30 postanowiłem odwiedzić mojego dobrego ,nie umiejącego kłamać , przyjaciela - Śledzika. Zapukałem do drzwi. Otworzył mi sam Śledzik. - Mogę wejść? -zapytałem. - Nic ci nie powiem o Talizmanie Smoka - powiedział Sledizk i już chciał zamknąć drzwi ,ale zablokowałem je nogą. - Śledzik. To jest sprawa życia i śmierci - zacząłem. - Jeśli ten Talizman dostanie się w niewłaściwe ręce świat jaki znamy przestanie istnieć. Smoki rzucą się na swoich właścicieli próbując ich zabić ,a ludzie musieli by je znów mordować. Chyba byś nie chciał skrzywdzić Sztukamięs ,co przyjacielu? - Dobra wchodz - jęknął Śledzik. Wszedłem do jego domu. - Ten talizman znajduje się na wyspie Śmierci - powiedział Śledzik. - Czkawka ,nie wiem po co ci ten talizman ,ale jeśli ci życie miłe to nie leć na wyspę Śmierci. Tam jest pełno smoków z któryi nawet całe Berk by sobie nie poradziło. - Czyli? - zapytałem. - Czkawka tam są Krzykozgony i to mnóstwo. Z jednym mieliśmy problem ,a co dopiero z armią Krzykozgonów ,szeptozgonów , tajfumerangów i zmiennoskrzydłych i Sidlarzy! - odparł Śledzik. - Nom , wyspa dla wariatów - zaśmiałem się. - W sam raz dla mnie. Dzięki śledzik. Wyszedłem z jego domu i poszedłem do kuźni. Skoro tam jest tak niebezpiecznie to muszę się przygotować. Wziąłem się do roboty. I tak oto po 7 godzinach (o 16) powstało PIEKŁO. Miecz z jedej strony płonący żywym ogniem ,a z drugiej strony wypuszczający gaz Zębiroga Zamkogłowego.Jest poręczny bo składany ,więc dużo miejsca nie zajmie. Skierowałem się do Kruczego Urwiska. Tam Merida biła Jack'a ,a Roszpunka czytała książkę zupełnie normalny widok ,zwłaszcza jak jestem nieobecny przez dość długi czas. Gdy mnie zobaczono przerwano wszystko. - Co? - zdziwiłem się. - Nic nic, ale masz sadzę we włosach - zaśmiała się Roszpunka. - Piec czyściłeś? - Może..... Nagle wokół nas zrobiło się ciemno. Rozległ się złowieszczy śmiech. Wokół nas pojawił się czarny pyłek zbliżający się z każdą chwilą do nas. Nagle zamroczyło mi oczy. Pojwaiły się czarne kropki. - NIE MAM ZAMIARU Z WAMI WIĘCEJ SPĘDZAĆ CZASU! TYLKO JA COŚ ROBIE W KIERUNKU ZNALEZIENIA TALIZMANU SMOKA! WY TYLKO SIEDZICIE I SIĘ WYGŁUPIACIE ,A JA CHARUJE JAK WÓŁ! - coś kazało mi to krzyknąć. - TO MOŻE MY SOBIE PÓJDZIEMY! wRÓCIMY DO DOMÓW! - krzyknął Jack - JACK MA RACJE! NIE BĘDĘ WSPÓŁPRACOWAŁA Z KIMŚ KTO MNIE NIE SZANUJE! - krzykneła Merida. - WŁAŚNIE! - dokrzykneła Roszpunka. - DOBRZE! IDZCIE SOBIE! SAM ZAJMĘ SIĘ ZNISZCZENIEM TALIZMANU I URATOWANIEM CAŁEGO ŚWIATA! - krzyknąłem. - DOBRA! - KRZYKNĄŁ JACK , MERIDA I ROSZPUNKA. Moi Już nie Przyjaciele poszli ,gdzieś sobie. Nie wieżę ,że ja naprawdę to powiedziałem. Skierowałem się w kierunku wioski. Z portu wypływały dwa statki. Szybko postanowili wypłynąć. Wszedłem do swojego domu ,ojciec był w środku. Gdy mnie zobaczył wstał i podszedł do mnie. - Gdzie byłeś przez te dwa dni? Martwiłem się - powiedział spokojnie ojciec. - Wow. Nigdy nie sądziłem ,że usłyszę od ciebie coś takiego - powiedziałem cicho. - Jesteś moim synem. Oczywiście ,że się o ciebie martwiłem - odparł ojciec. - Emmm...... Mogę nadal tu mieszkać co nie? Chcę wrócić do poprzedniego życia - mruknąłem. - Synek ,co to za pytanie? Oczywiście ,że tak - powiedział z nutką radości w głosie tata. Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza. Nagle zrobiłem coś niespodziewanego ,czego nikt by się nie spodziewał ,nawet ja - przytuliłem ojca. Przez chwilę stał w osłupieniu ,ale odwzajemnił gest. Ptem poszłem do swojego pokoju. Położyłem się na łóżku i zasnąłem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach